Film formers are well-known in the cosmetic field. Inclusion of a film former in a cosmetic composition can improve various properties, such as, for example, shine, adhesion, and long wear.
The use of latex film formers in cosmetic compositions is also known, for example, in mascara, hair styling products, topical foundation, sunscreen compositions, and water-based nail enamel. In particular, latex and latex blends have been used to provide extended-wear properties of the cosmetic product into which they are formulated. For example, conventional washable mascara compositions use latex film formers in combination with an oil-in-water emulsion.
There is a desire in the cosmetic industry to provide consumers with products having improved properties such as improved shine, adhesion, and long wear. As such, there is a continuous need to invent novel cosmetic compositions which demonstrate one or more improved property.
It has now been surprisingly discovered that by incorporating latex film formers chosen from at least one random styrene acrylate copolymer or derivatives thereof, and at least one acrylate copolymer or derivatives thereof, in combination with at least one coalescent and/or plasticizer, cosmetic properties such as shine, adhesion, and/or long-wear can be improved. It has also surprisingly been discovered that by combining latex film forming blends comprising either (1) at least one random styrene acrylate copolymer or derivatives thereof, and at least one acrylate copolymer or derivatives thereof, or (2) at least two random styrene acrylate copolymers or derivatives thereof, optionally in combination with at least one coalescent and/or plasticizer, cosmetic properties such as shine, adhesion, and long-wear can be improved. In yet further embodiments, incorporating polyurethane latex dispersions in the compositions may improve properties such as shine, adhesion, and/or long-wear.